The present invention relates generally to heaters. In particular, the invention relates to blower-type heaters which are portable and compact. Smaller blower-type, portable electric convection heaters for use in the home or office have become readily available in recent years, replacing bulkier, radiator-type heaters. Blower-type heaters are typically placed on the floor at a distance from the user to allow heated air to be blown horizontally or at an angle close to horizontal. While such heaters are usually adequate for heating a small-sized room, these units typically have shortcomings. For example, heated air being blown from the unit will often be uncomfortably warm for users whose feet are on the floor close to the unit's outlet. Furthermore, due to the floor location of the heater and its controls, the user will be required to bend down to adjust the controls.
In addition, such a heater is typically proportioned in a horizontally unstable configuration, in that the heater can be easily knocked over onto one of its sides, either creating a hazardous condition or causing the heater to shut off. The uneven weight distribution can also make the heater awkward to lift or reposition.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable heater that allows for comfortable foot operation of the heater controls. It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable heater housing that functions partially as a footrest.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable heater having a housing that is horizontally stable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable heater that dispenses heated air in a generally vertical direction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable heater that efficiently circulates air externally and internally of the housing.